


A kiss.....out of lust

by InspiredDragonWriter



Series: kiss prompt [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Cute Ending, Kisses, M/M, Open Relationships, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiredDragonWriter/pseuds/InspiredDragonWriter
Summary: Poor Pale King is being bothered by his natural needs, his wife is away and he only has an annoying  troupe master for company.  But he has work to do, so he just has to ignore Grimm....if he can
Relationships: Grimm/The Pale King (Hollow Knight)
Series: kiss prompt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552915
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	A kiss.....out of lust

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my kiss word prompt list on my tumblr, please enjoy

**44**

**A kiss…...out of lust**

  
  


**grim/pale king**

Curses...why of all days should he be here!? Grumbled an annoyed Pale King as he tried to focus on his work. It was kinda hard to day when for one your kinds biology was acting up, making you feel unkingly things. Two your wife was too far away to help get rid of these feelings and three you're annoying but incredibly alluring guest was sprawled across your workshop table calling after you in a playful sing song voice. 

It was not like he did not want to indulge in the Nightmare troupe master requests, he and his wife were quite open and often had other lovers. He knew how found his lady was of her own Knight Dryya, with Grimm though not much had happened between the two yet.

Grimm however was enjoying this immensely, on his back watching the frustrated Wyrm try work while ignoring him. This was all too fun, sipping some wine he had conjured up. He poked the little Wyrm with his foot, causing them to drop a tool they were holding. Another frustrated sigh escaped the Pale King lips, slowly turning to the troupe master glaring. “ must you act like this? Can't you see I am busy?” he growled, turning back to his work.

“My dear Wyrm, you work too hard. Why don’t you come take a rest hmm?” Grimm cooed sweetly, it was rather annoying that they never gave into Grimms charms. Always saying they were too busy working on some new project or whatever, it was getting rather boring now. Though he was still fun to tease, sitting up a little a grand idea filled his head.

Finally , a little peace. It seemed Grimm and moved to take a seat in an actual chair and was being silent now, great he could actually get some work done now. The Pale King grumbled a little as the annoying feelings were still present, but he was ignoring them best he could by working harder.

It was working somewhat as well, until he felt something it the top of his crown and fall inside of it. Pausing amount it was not until he felt something again hit his crown and bounce inside that he figured out what happened.

Grimm was sniggering from his seat, crumpling up another piece of paper. Aiming it just right and scoring a goal inside of the Pale King crown again, three in a row was not bad. The Troupe master was too busy laughing to see the king slowly put down his tools, nor did Grimm notice just how quickly the little Wyrm could move until he felt something grab him around his neck and pull him down.

Grimm was greeted with a deep warm kiss, the taste of his wine mixing well with the sweetness of the pale king. It was long, as if making up from years of neglect. Full of love and longing and most of all...lust. After some time, the Pale King pulled away. A thin line of drool between the pair, Grimm shocked but passion pained expression was all the Wyrm needed. 

With a smirk, he rubbed his mouth slowly. His own playful voice ringing out, giving in at last.

“ perhaps I shall take that rest now, what do you say Grimm?”

**Author's Note:**

> if you like to make a request for canon hollow knight characters for the kiss prompt, please come here and ask which characters and what number you would like. no smut or nsfw and underage or characters related to each other pairings though.
> 
> https://inspireddragonwriter.tumblr.com/post/189272020143/here-you-go-rottochols-this-is-your-grimmpale


End file.
